


Fanmix: Everybody's Feeling Strange

by Penumbren



Series: In the Mood For a Melody [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fanmix for my SorcererSupreme!Tony story, a.k.a. my 2011 SciFi & Fantasy Big Bang story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Everybody's Feeling Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goodbye (To Yesterday)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237922) by [Penumbren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren). 



> This isn't anywhere near a serious mix. It's fairly tongue in cheek, although some of the songs are of a serious nature. The final song is where the titles for both the story and the mix come from. (Also, the terrible pun in the mix's title was, believe it or not, entirely accidental.)
> 
>  
> 
> **Now updated with new and working download link!**

**1\. Queen - A Kind of Magic**  
The story revolves around all kinds of different magics.

_The bell that rings inside your mind_  
Is challenging the doors of time  
It's a kind of magic  
The waiting seems eternity  
The day will dawn on sanity  
Is this a kind of magic?  
It's a kind of magic 

**2\. Guns N' Roses - Sympathy For the Devil** (Rolling Stones cover)  
The Red Skull is responsible for so much pain and he's proud of it all.

_I rode a tank_  
Held a general's rank  
When the Blitzkrieg raged  
And the bodies stank 

**3\. Patrick Doyle - Science and Magic**  
Tony knows that they're two different sides of the same coin.

_Instrumental_

**4\. Ozzy Osbourne - Mr. Crowley**  
The magic that the Skull and Loki use is not the same as what Tony uses.

_Mr. Crowley, what went down in your head_  
(Oh) Mr. Crowley, did you talk to the dead  
Your lifestyle to me seems so tragic  
With the thrill of it all  
You fooled all the people with magic 

**5\. David J's Cabaret Oscuro - Time** (David Bowie cover)  
Time moves on no matter what we want and is lost to us.

_Time - He's waiting in the wings_  
He speaks of senseless things  
His script is you and me, boy 

_Time - He flexes like a whore_  
Falls wanking to the floor  
His trick is you and me, boy 

**6\. David Bowie - Sense of Doubt**  
Tony's growing doubt in his own ability.

_Instrumental_

**7\. Matchbox Twenty - These Hard Times**  
Steve's lost everything he knew.

_There's something missing,_  
You'll never feel it but you,  
You're gonna feel it when its gone,  
When its gone. 

_Say goodbye, these days are gone,_  
And we can't, keep holding on,  
When all we need, is some relief,  
Through these hard times. 

**8\. Stevie Nicks - Rooms on Fire**  
Tony and Steve are drawn to each other and they don't know why.

_Well maybe I'm just thinking that the rooms are all on fire_  
Everytime that you walk in the room  
Ooh, well there is magic all around you, if I do say so myself  
Well I have known this much longer than I've known you 

_Long nets of white cloud my memory  
Long nets of white cloud my memory_

**9\. Oingo Boingo - Fill the Void**  
Steve's alone in a new world, trying to find meaning in his life.

_Once there was a man who decided he knew everything_  
Once there was a book that he threw in my face  
Once there was an angry mob that marched  
Up and down the street  
Don't ya know they all called my name  
What do they want from me? 

**10\. America - You Can Do Magic**  
Steve's awed by Tony's arcane skills, even if he doesn't let it show.

_I never believed in things that I couldn't see_  
I said if I can't feel it then how can it be  
No no magic could happen to me and then I saw you  
I couldn't believe it you took my heart  
I couldn't retrieve it said to myself what's it all about  
Now I know there can be no doubt 

**11\. Sting & Eric Clapton - It's Probably Me**  
A deep friendship springs to life between the two men.

_You're not the easiest person I ever got to know_  
And it's hard for us both to let our feelings show.  
Some would say I should let you go your way,  
You'll only make me cry.  
But if there's one guy, just one guy  
Who'd lay down his life for you and die,  
I hate to say it, I hate to say it, but it's probably me. 

**12\. Meat Loaf - In the Land of the Pig, the Butcher is King**  
Red Skull and Loki aren't content to let things lie.

_How do they sleep?_  
Their lives are so tart  
Bring me the trash collectors  
'Cause they're nothing but trash 

_What do you expect?_  
They've got no standards  
So we lower the bar  
'Cause they're waiting for us 

_We'll open up Pandora's Box  
Pandora gave her keys and locks_

**13\. David Bowie - Strangers When We Meet**  
Bonds of friendship and a team formed out of unexpected meetings.

_Steely resolve_  
Is falling from me  
My poor soul  
All bruised passivity 

_All your regrets_  
Ride rough-shod over me  
I'm so glad  
That we're strangers when we meet  
I'm so thankful  
That we're strangers when we meet 

**14\. Bon Jovi - Everyday**  
No more looking to the past - life is to be lived!

_Goodbye to all my yesterdays  
Goodbye, so long, I'm on my way_

_I've had enough of cryin'_  
Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'  
Hear me when I say  
Gonna live my life everyday  
I'm gonna touch the sky  
And I spread these wings and fly  
I ain't here to play  
I'm gonna live my life everyday 

_Change, everybody's feeling strange_  
Never gonna be the same  
Makes you wonder how the world keeps turning  
Life, learning how to live my life  
Learning how to pick my fights  
Take my shots while I'm still burning 

**Download zip + artwork: https://www.mediafire.com/?v53xfuq0pqalfmp. (96MB)**  


Purposefully not hotlinked to avoid tracking and deletion; please copy and paste into a new tab to access the download.


End file.
